ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayahzdog09: The Movie
Mayahzdog09: The Movie '''is a 2019 English-language Mexican MS Paint-"animated" action-adventure film. Plot '''this ain't Wikipedia so I'm not gonna write the plot from a neutral point of view lmao so Mayahzdog09 is a kawaii inu husky dog thing who can become human at will and she kills an "enemy" that is literally just a white dog. We are then introduced to the movie's villain, Kenny the cat (though his name changes between Kenny, Kenner, and Kenneth throughout the film) and he wants his son, KittyKitty dead for no reason. So Mayahzdog09 seemingly kills Kenner and then blows him up although the bomb does nothing but make the gash on his neck bigger. It turns out he cannot die and comes up with an evil plan with his assistant and Evil Mayahzdog09. We then see Kyra, Mayahzdog09's friend, watching Adventure Time in her house when an EAS alert comes on the TV warning her about evil kitties invading Dogville. Kyra hides somewhere but an evil cat enters her house and instead of staying in her hiding spot, Kyra decides to be a dumbass and come out even though the evil kitties could fucking kill her if they got the opportunity to. But then KittyKitty saves her after one attacks her and they leave. After a music video that is literally just a Mayahzdog09 X Tommey AMV, it appears as if our Mary Sue, Mayahzdog09, and a new character, Lexie the kawaii desu kitsune fox thing, are arguing with an emo dog named Icee while that infamous "wake me up inside" song is playing in the background. It then turns out Kenny is alive after all and then he tries to kill Mayahzdog09, but is intercepted when Icee rips off part of his tail and gets MS Paint spray tool blood everywhere. An angry Kenner then decides to kill Kyra instead, but then GoPokey (a dog that looks too much like Mayahzdog09) claws through his back and then Kenner chases after GoPokey and kills him, then kidnaps Kyra. We are then brought to a scene that could actually be touching to be honest. Mayahzdog09, KittyKitty, Tommey, and Lexie are sitting near GoPokey's grave, and while that scene was touching, it was probably extended to pad out the running time because it was longer than it needed to be. GoPokey returns as an angel and they have a conversation, but a while later he has to leave. Mayahzdog09 and friends decide to avenge GoPokey and decide to go to this place called "Kingdom Stars". We are brought to another scene that was probably also only made as filler, because I shit you not, it's just a looping GIF of the "What Is Love" skit from SNL that was a meme with Mayahzdog09's KittyKitty's, and Tommey's faces edited on. It goes on for the whole duration of the song so if you get bored, then feel free to skip. Mayahzdog09 and friends then arrive at a snowy place near kingdom stars. KittyKitty gets attacked by a bear and then Mayahzdog09 attacks the bear but then gets a big fucking wound on her face after the bear attacks her. It turns out Icee has been s̶t̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ following Mayahzdog09 and friends around for no reason. It turns out that Icee had a crush on someone but her crush was also killed by Kenny and she wants to avenge him. So then everyone keeps fighting the bear and then a dog that looks like Kyra managed to drive it away. The dog introduces himself as Asher and decides to take 5 strangers to his home, Kingdom Stars. Icee and KittyKitty are probably bleeding to death from being attacked by the bear at this point. Another dog named Gemma (who also looks like a Kyra recolor) is watching a soap opera when it's interrupted by the news. Kyra has been reported missing and we get a totally random unnecessary moment from the witness, a blue cat named Nekoana. It also turns out that Lexie's future self happens to be pansexual. KittyKitty and Icee are then healed and so is Mayahzdog09, although she has to wear this weird-looking bandage on her face. We then get this part where Gemma's annoying the fuck out of everybody else by blasting Caramelldansen at a high volume and refusing to turn it down even though everyone is begging for her to turn it down before they go deaf or something. Eventually they complain enough that it finally convinces Gemma to turn it down. And then we get a pointless cheesy scene where KittyKitty and a dog named Sania fall in love and decide it's meant to be even though they've probably only known each other for 5 fucking seconds at this point. We get another scene of Gemma, along with 3 other dogs, being annoying, and Icee starts bitching about how annoying they are. Eventually Kenny's assistant and Evil Mayahzdog09 use a lazer to blow up the region of Kingdom Stars our main characters were located in, although everyone survives the explosion for some unknown reason. While KittyKitty and Sania were hanging out, they heard the explosion from miles away, but when they get to the place where the explosion occured, KittyKitty is arrested by a stupid cop who thinks he was behind the explosion, without even taking the time to look for any fucking evidence. Mayahzdog09 and friends then decide to go to another police station for help. While KittyKitty is in jail, he is kidnapped by an evil dog named Wolfred. Mayahzdog09 and Tommey try to bail him out only to find him gone. They report it to a smarter cop who actually does a better job. Another cop then finds Kyra, who had just witnessed something. Kyra tells a story of woe of how Asher saved her even though they never fucking interacted at this point. Asher tells Kenny about his hidden powers and Lexie begs him not to use them while putting on a kawaii animu face. After Kenneth beats the shit out of Asher, Asher retaliates by using his hidden anime powers that cover his body in a white fire-light-ish material. Animu Lexie then loudly announces she has hidden powers too and uses them. Their hidden powers combined make someone yell "WHAT THE FU-" followed by the same person yelling "BOOOOOOOM" and laughing as Asher and Lexie's hidden powers combined blow up the evil lair. Suddenly Kyra is asked to tell the story again and she does with no fuss. Asher appears to be covered in blood and soot and Kenny wonders if he is dead. ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶A̶s̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶ nevermind, he's alive. He leaves after Kenny tries to force him to be his slave. A few hours later, Asher, still walking away while bleeding out (and us wondering how he's still alive at this point because nobody would probably survive that in real life), comes across Wolfred who's look somehow changed for no reason. Wolfred tries to blackmail Asher by saying he has KittyKitty and won't kill him if Asher and his friends become his slaves. Asher doesn't take his bullshit and refuses. Wolfred then captures Asher and asks the other ebil guise about what they should do with him. They decide to force him into becoming their slave. Our main mary sues then meet another Kyra recolour named "Sam" who is Asher's best friend. Home media just buy a blank DVD and burn the movie on there when it's released Production All I just did was get the idea for the film after making fun of my old stuff from 2012-2015, "animate" it in MS Paint and Scratch and edited it in Windows Movie Maker and put music in the background, I'm not even gonna go there. Release The film was uploaded to YouTube on 20 August 2019 and was screened at the Internet Fails At Filmmaking Festival in 2021, along with The Thinning. Soundtrack The soundtrack is just other songs I just put in the background because why not # Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor # Bad Guy Approached from Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen # Caramelldansen by Caramell # When You're Evil by Voltaire # Saria's Song by Koji Kondo # Lux Aeterna (Requiem for a Dream) by Clint Mansell # All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter # Bring Me To Life by Evanescence # Vanilla Twilight by Owl City # Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace # What Is Love by Haddaway # Back To Mad by Texas Faggott # My Shooter by Groove Cutter # Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's # Caramelldansen (sped up version) by Caramell # My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion # New Day (Nya Nya) by DJ Diskant and Wazari # Summer Overture (Requiem for a Dream) by Clint Mansell # Going Under by Evanescence # Everybody's Fool by Evanescence # Space And Time by 009 Sound System # I'm Blue by Eiffel 65 # Castle In The Sky by DJ Satomi # Faint by Linkin Park # Stand in the Rain by Superchick # I can walk on water (I can fly) by Basshunter # Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire # Comatose by Skillet # My Immortal (Kidz Bop version) by Kids Bop (originally by Evanescence) # Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace # Touchdown Turnaround by Hellogoodbye # The Final Countdown by Europe # Take Me Away by Plain White T's # Untitled by Simple Plan # Fireflies by Owl City Category:Movies considered the worst Category:Joke Idea Category:So Bad It's Good Category:Films with negative reviews Category:Animated Films Category:Worst Category:Something worse than Ratatoing Category:Movies hated by so many people